cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Repubblica Italiana
Nation Information Italy (Officially: Italian Republic; Italian: Repubblica Italiana) is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Repubblica Italiana work diligently to produce Wheat and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Repubblica Italiana is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Repubblica Italiana to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Repubblica Italiana allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Repubblica Italiana. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Repubblica Italiana will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Improvements and Infrastructures Police Headquarters (5) * Polizia di Stato (State Police) * Guardia Nazionale Repubblicana (Republican National Guard) * Corpo Forestale dello Stato (Forest Guard) * Dipartimento delle Informazioni per la Sicurezza della Repubblica (DISR, ex OVRA) * Corpo Carabinieri(Gendarmerie) Banks (5) * Banca d'Italia * Banca di Roma * Banca Nazionale del Lavoro * Monte dei Paschi di Siena * Banca dell'Agricoltura Clinics (5) * Rome * Milan * Naples * Venice * Turin Hospitals (1) * Ospedale "Junio Borghese" (Rome) Factories (5) * Rome * Milan * Brescia * Turin * Venice Churches (5) * Basilica di San Pietro (Roman Catholic - Rome) * Duomo di Milano (Roman Catholic - Milan) * Pantheon (Roman Pagan - Rome) * Duomo di Pisa (Roman Catholic - Pisa) * Basilica di San Giovanni in Laterano (Roman Catholic - Rome) Stadiums (5) * Stadio Olimpico Roma (Rome) * Stadio Generale Junio Borghese (Naples) * Stadio Olimpico Torino (Turin) * Stadio Meazza (Milan) * Stadio dei Marmi (Rome) Drydocks (1) * Cantiere Navale della Marina Militare (Genova) Harbors (1) * Porto Marghera (Venice) Universities (2) * Università "La Sapienza" di Roma (Rome) * Università "Siad Barre" Milan (Rome) Schools (5) * Scuola "Generale Junio Borghese" (Milan) * Scuola "Giuseppe Garibaldi" (Rome) * Scuola "Cinque Giornate" (Milan) * Scuola "Roberto Ciano" (Rome) * Scuola "Vittorio Emanuele III" (Rome) Ministry of Foreign Affairs (1) * Ministero degli Affari Esteri (Rome) Life in fascist Italy (June–November 2009) Since June 2009 to November 2009, life in Borghese's Italy was little different from other dictatorships. People had little control over their personal life and the state controlled as much of you as they can. Those who opposed the state were suitably punished. Dealing with opposition All Italians were expected to obey Boghese and his Fascist Party. Authority was enforced by the use of the Blackshirts – the nickname for the Fasci da Combattimento. Those men in this unit were usually ex-soldiers and it was their job to bring into line those who opposed Borghese. The motto of the Blackshirts was "Me ne frego" ("I do not give a damn"). The Blackshirts maintained an iron rule in Italy, but murderous tactics were rarely used. When Borghese said: "Italy wants peace and quiet, work and calm. I will give these things with love if possible and with force if necessary." the message was clear – those who wanted to rock the boat would be suitably dealt with. Italy had a secret police under Borghese. It was called the OVRA. It was formed in July 2009. The death penalty was restored under Borghese for serious offences. Yet since the Fascist Revolution only 4 people had been sentenced to death. 3000 people were arrested by the OVRA and sent to prison. This figure was massively overshadowed by the actions of the State Police and the Blackshirts. Prisons were set up on remote towns in the alps or the appennines. Condition for those sentenced to the prisons here were crude and many anti-Fascists simply left Italy for their own safety. Education in Fascist Italy Adults who opposed Borghese were dealt with harshly. However, the children were the Fascists of the future and Borghese took a keen interest in the state’s education system and the youth organisations that existed in Italy. Members of the Balilla had to remember the following: "I believe in Rome, the Eternal, the mother of my country……I believe in the genius of Borghese…and in the resurrection of the Empire." The glory of the old Roman Empire always lurked in the background of much of what children do. A child in a youth movements was a "legionary" while an adult officer was a "centurion" – a throw back to the days of when the Ancient Roman army dominated much of western Europe. Women in Fascist Italy Women were seen as having a specific role in Fascist Italy. The task of young girls was to get married and have children – lots of them. Borghese believed that his Italy had a smaller population than it should have. How could it possibly be a power to reckon with, without a substantial population and a substantial army? Women were encouraged to have children and the more children bring better tax privileges. Large families got better tax benefits but bachelors are hit by high taxation. Families were given a target of 5 children. Mothers who produced more were warmly received by the Fascist government. However, the "Battle for Births" was a failure. Though the population grown people were living longer due to better medical care, the birth rate went down between September and October 2009. Politics of the Italian Republic The politics of Italy take place in a framework of a democratic parliamentary Republic, and of a multi party system. Executive power is exercised by the Government which is led by the Provisional Head of Government, Minister Roberto Ciano. Government of italy As the Head of State, General Junio Borghese represents the unity of the nation. He serves President of the Republic, he appoints the executive. He is also the commander-in-chief of armed forces. Legislative power is vested in the Senate of the Republic house of parliament primarily, and secondarily on the Chamber of Representatives. The judiciary is independent from the executive and the legislative branches. Italy is a multiparty democracy since Junio Borghese called the election of a Constituent Assembly. Cabinet I° LEGISLATURE Prime Minister, acting President of the Republic: General Junio Borghese Chief of the National Nuclear Program: Doctor Vito Volterra Ministry of Defence: Renato Ricci Minister of Foreign Affairs: Roberto Ciano (Provisional head of Government) Ministry of Interior and State Activities: Carlo Alberto Biggini Ministry of National Education and Sport: Alessandro Pavolini Ministry of Healthcare: Alfredo Cucco Ministry of Communication: Augusto Liverani Ministry of Agriculture: Edoardo Moroni Ministry of Corporate Economy and Trade: Angelo Tarchi Ministry of Justice: Filippo Anfuso Ministry of Finance: Vincenzo Azzolini Junio Borghese Born to a Roman noble family, Junio Borghese's experience of populism led him to found the emerging ultra-nationalist National Fascist Party as a founder member in June 2009. He led the disastrous Southern Italian campaign in Mid June, following the collapse of the Greater Nordic Reich. After withstanding encirclement campaigns launched by Southern Italian leader Emperor Constantine Cato, Borghese led survivors in Northern Italy. In an attempt to break with the German model of Nationalism and to catch up with more advanced nations, Borghese proposed that Italy should make a "great leap forward" into modernisation. He began a militant two months plan to promote technology and agricultural self-sufficiency. Overnight factory construction work began. Labour-intensive methods were introduced and farming collectivised on a massive scale. The campaign created about five industrial areas. His Fascist Revolution was a political campaign - a social experiment aimed at rekindling nationalist fervour and purifying the nation. General Junio Borghese directed popular anger against other members of the party and dissidents. While others were removed from office, General Borghese was named Father of the Fatherland and promoted General. Hundreds were forced into manual labour, and thousands were arrested. The result was massive civil unrest, and the army was sent in to control disorder. The cleansing was declared officially to have ended with the reunification of the country in mid August. In the second week of November 2009, General Junio Borghese announced the process of democratization of the country. He declared himself Presidente ad Vitam and paved the way for democratization of the country. Italian Somalia Italian dictator Junio Borghese had long held a desire for a new Italian Empire. Reminiscent of the Roman Empire, Borghese's new empire was to rule over the Mediterranean and East Africa. His new empire would also avenge past Italian defeats. Chief among these defeats was the Italo-Somalian war, fought on Italian soil in the last week of June 2009. Borghese promised the Italian people "a place under the sun", matching the extensive colonial empires of the past. On September 28, 2009, Italian troops and Colonists land in Somalia and establish a Colonial Government (Governo Coloniale della Somalia Italiana). The Governor General of Somalia is Colonel Siad Barre. On December 9, 2009 an unprovoked attack by Carthaginian and Mechodamian forces, has taken with force the colony. Governor Generals of Italian Somalia *'Roberto Ciano' (Sep 28 2009 - Nov 3 2009) *'Colonel Siad Barre' (Nov 3 2009 - Dec 9 2009, collapse of the Free State of Somalia) Constitution of the Italian Republic Fundamental Principles Article 1 of State (1) Italy is a democratic Republic based on labor. (2) The sovereignty belongs to the people who exercise it in the forms and limits of the constitution. (3) The Republican form of State cannot be changed or modified Article 2 Rights The Republic recognizes and guarantees the inviolable human rights, be it as an individual or in social groups expressing their personality, and it ensures the performance of the unalterable duty to political, economic, and social solidarity. Article 3 Equality (1) All citizens have equal social status and are equal before the law, without regard to their sex, race, language, religion, political opinions, and personal or social conditions. (2) It is the duty of the republic to remove all economic and social obstacles that, by limiting the freedom and equality of citizens, prevent full individual development and the participation of all workers in the political, economic, and social organization of the country. Article 4 Work (1) The Republic recognizes the right of all citizens to work and promotes conditions to fulfill this right. (2) According to capability and choice, every citizen has the duty to undertake an activity or a function that will contribute to the material and moral progress of society. Article 5 Autonomy The Republic, one and indivisible, recognizes and promotes local autonomy; it fully applies administrative decentralization of state services and adopts principles and methods of legislation meeting the requirements of autonomy and decentralization. Article 6 Minorities The Republic protects linguistic minorities by special laws. Article 7 Religion (1) Religious denominations are equally free before the law. (2) Religious denominations have the right to organize themselves according to their own by-laws, provided they do not conflict with the italian legal system. Article 8 and Culture (1) The republic promotes cultural development and scientific and technical research. (2) It safeguards natural beauty and the historical and artistic heritage of the Italian nation. Article 9 Law (1) The legal system of italy is based on Roman Law. (2) Legal regulation of the status of foreigners conforms to international rules and treaties. (3) Foreigners who are, in their own country, denied the actual exercise of those democratic freedoms guaranteed by the italian constitution, are entitled to the right to asylum under those conditions provided by law. (4) Foreigners may not be extradited for political offences. Article 10 of War Italy repudiates war as an instrument offending the liberty of the peoples and as a means for settling international disputes; it agrees to limitations of sovereignty where they are necessary to allow for a legal system of peace and justice between nations, provided the principle of reciprocity is guaranteed; it promotes and encourages international organizations furthering such ends. Article 11 and Motto (1) The flag of the Republic is the italian tricolor: green, white, and red, in three vertical bands of equal dimensions. (2) The official motto of the Republic is "Senatus Popolus Que Romanus", the Senate and the People of Rome PART I - Rights and Duties of Citizens Article 12 Liberty (1) Personal liberty is inviolable. (2) No one may be detained, inspected, or searched nor otherwise restricted in personal liberty except by order of the judiciary stating a reason and only in such cases and in such manner as provided by law. (3) As an exception, under the conditions of necessity and urgency strictly defined by law, the police may take provisional measures that must be reported within 48 hours to the judiciary and, if they are not ratified within another 48 hours, are considered revoked and remain without effect. (4) Acts of physical and moral violence against persons subjected to restrictions of personal liberty are to be punished. (5) The law establishes the maximum duration of preventive detention. Article 13 Domicile (1) Personal domicile is inviolable. (2) No one's domicile may be inspected, searched, or seized save in cases and in the manner laid down by law conforming to the guarantee of personal liberty. (3) Verifications and inspections for public health and safety, or for economic and fiscal purposes are defined by law. Article 14 of Correspondence (1) Liberty and secrecy of correspondence and other forms of communication are inviolable. (2) Limitations may only be imposed by judicial decision stating the reasons and in accordance with guarantees defined by law. Article 15 of Movement (1) Every citizen has the right to reside and travel freely in any part of the national territory except for limitations provided by general laws protecting health or security. No restriction may be imposed for political reasons. (2) Every citizen is free to leave the territory of the republic and return to it except for obligations defined by law or during wartime. Article 16 of Assembly (1) All citizens have the right to assemble peaceably and unarmed. (2) For meetings, including those held in places to which the general public has access, no previous notice is required. (3) For meetings held in public places previous notice must be given to the authorities, who may prohibit them only on the ground of proven risks to security or public safety. Article 17 of Association (1) Citizens have the right freely and without authorization to form associations for those aims not forbidden by criminal law. (2) Secret associations and associations pursuing political aims by military organization or anarchist and communist aims, even if only indirectly, are forbidden. Article 18 of Religion Everyone is entitled to freely profess religious beliefs in any form, individually or with others, to promote them, and to celebrate rites in public or in private, provided they are not offensive to public morality. Article 19 Associations For associations or institutions, their religious character or religious or confessional aims do not justify special limitations or fiscal burdens regarding their establishment, legal capacity, or activities. Article 20 of Communication (1) Everyone has the right to freely express thoughts in speech, writing, and by other communication. (2) The press may not be controlled by authorization or submitted to censorship. (3) Seizure is permitted only by judicial order stating the reason and only for offences expressly determined by the press law or for violation of the obligation to identify the persons responsible for such offences. (4) In cases of absolute urgency where immediate judicial intervention is impossible, periodicals may be seized by the judicial police, who must immediately and in no case later than 24 hours report the matter to the judiciary. If the measure is not validated by the judiciary within another 24 hours, it is considered revoked and has no effect. (5) The law may, by general provision, order the disclosure of financial sources of periodical publications. (6) Publications, performances, and other exhibits offensive to public morality are prohibited. Measures of prevention and repression against violations are provided by law. Article 21 and Name Nobody may be deprived of legal capacity, citizenship, or name for political reasons. Article 22 Services Nobody may be forced to perform personal service or payment without legal provision. Article 23 to be Heard in Court (1) Everyone may bring cases before a court of law in order to protect their rights under civil and administrative law. (2) Defense is an inviolable right at every stage and instance of legal proceedings. (3) The poor are entitled by law to proper means for action or defense in all courts. (4) The law defines the conditions and forms for reparation in the case of judicial errors. Article 24 Rights (1) No case may be removed from a court, but must be heard as provided by law. (2) No punishment is allowed except provided by a law already in force when the offence has been committed. (3) Security measures against persons are only allowed as provided by law. Article 25 Extradition (1) A citizen may be extradited only as expressly provided by international conventions. (2) In any case, extradition may not be permitted for political offences. Article 26 of the Accused (1) Criminal responsibility is personal. (2) The defendant may not be considered guilty until sentenced. (3) Punishments may not contradict humanity and must aim at re-educating the convicted. (4) Death penalty is prohibited except by military law in time of war. Article 27 of Public Officials State officials and employees of other public bodies are directly responsible under criminal, civil, and administrative law for acts committed in violation of rights. Civil liability extends to the state and public bodies PART II - Ethical and Social Relations Article 28 Marriage (1) The family is recognized by the republic as a natural association founded on marriage. (2) Marriage entails moral and legal equality of the spouses within legally defined limits to protect the unity of the family. Article 29 Duties and Rights (1) Parents have the duty and right to support, instruct, and educate their children, including those born out of wedlock. (2) The law provides for the fulfillment of those duties should the parents prove incapable. (3) Full legal and social protection for children born out of wedlock is guaranteed by law, consistent with the rights of other family members. (4) Rules and limits to determine paternity are set by law. Article 30 Family (1) The republic furthers family formation and the fulfillment of related tasks by means of economic and other provisions with special regard to large families. (2) The republic protects maternity, infancy, and youth; it supports and encourages institutions needed for this purpose. Article 31 Health (1) The republic protects individual health as a basic right and in the public interest; it provides free medical care to the poor. (2) Nobody may be forcefully submitted to medical treatment except as regulated by law. That law may in no case violate the limits imposed by the respect for the human being. Article 32 of Arts, Science and Teaching (1) The arts and sciences as well as their teaching are free. (2) The republic adopts general norms for education and establishes public schools of all kinds and grades (3) Public and private bodies have the right to establish schools and educational institutes without financial obligations to the state. (4) The law defining rights and obligations of those private schools requesting recognition has to guarantee full liberty to them and equal treatment with pupils of public schools. (5) Exams are defined for admission to various types and grades of schools, as final course exams, and for professional qualification. (6) Institutions of higher learning, universities, and academies have the autonomy to establish by-laws within the limits of state law. Article 33 Education (1) Schools are open to everyone. (2) Primary education, given for at least eight years, is compulsory and free of tuition. (3) Pupils of ability and merit, even if lacking financial resources, have the right to attain the highest grades of studies. (4) The republic furthers the realization of this right by scholarships, allowances to families, and other provisions, to be assigned through competitive examinations. PART III Economic Relations Article 34 Labor (1) The republic protects labor in all its forms. (2) It provides for the training and professional enhancement of workers. (3) It promotes and encourages international treaties and institutions aiming to assert and regulate labor rights. (4) It recognizes the freedom to emigrate, except for legal limitations for the common good, and protects italian labor abroad. Article 35 Wages (1) Workers are entitled to remuneration commensurate with the quantity and quality of their work, and in any case sufficient to ensure to them and their families a free and honorable existence. (2) The law establishes limits to the length of the working day. (3) Workers are entitled to a weekly day of rest and to annual paid holidays; they cannot relinquish this right. Article 36 of Women at Work (1) Working women are entitled to equal rights and, for comparable jobs, equal pay as men. Working conditions have to be such as to allow women to fulfill their essential family duties and ensure an adequate protection of mothers and children. (2) The law defines a minimal age for paid labor. (3) The republic establishes special measures protecting juvenile labor and guarantees equal pay for comparable work. Article 37 Welfare (1) All citizens unable to work and lacking the resources necessary for their existence are entitled to private and social assistance. (2) Workers are entitled to adequate insurance for their needs in case of accident, illness, disability, old age, and involuntary unemployment. (3) Disabled and handicapped persons are entitled to education and vocational training. (4) These responsibilities are entrusted to public bodies and institutions established or supplemented by the state. (5) Private welfare work is free. Article 39 Unions (1) The organization of trade unions is free. (2) No obligation may be imposed on trade unions except the duty to register at local or central offices as provided by law. (3) Trade unions are only registered on condition that their by-laws lead to internal organization of democratic character. (4) Registered trade unions are legal persons. Being represented in proportion to their registered members, they may jointly enter into collective labor contracts which are mandatory for all who belong to the respective industry of these contracts. Article 40 to Strike The right to strike is exercised according to the law. Article 41 of Enterprise (1) Private economic enterprise is free. (2) It may not be carried out against the common good or in a way that may harm public security, liberty, or human dignity. (3) The law determines appropriate planning and controls so that public and private economic activities may be directed and coordinated towards social ends. Article 42 Property (1) Property is public or private. Economic goods may belong to the state, to public bodies, or to private persons. (2) Private ownership is recognized and guaranteed by laws determining the manner of acquisition and enjoymend and its limits, in order to ensure its social function and to make it accessible to all. (3) Private property, in cases determined by law and with compensation, may be expropriated for reasons of common interest. (4) The law establishes the rules of legitimate and testamentary succession and its limits and the state's right to the heritage. PART IV - Political Rights Article 43 Rights (1) All citizens, men or women, who have attained their majority are entitled to vote. (2) Voting is personal, equal, free, and secret. Its exercise is a civic duty. (3) The law defines the conditions under which the citizens residing abroad effectively exercise their electoral right. To this end, a constituency of italians abroad is established for the election of the Chambers, to which a fixed number of seats is assigned by constitutional law in accordance with criteria determined by law. (4) The right to vote may not be limited except for incapacity, as a consequence of an irrevocable criminal sentence, or in cases of moral unworthiness established by law. Article 44 Parties All citizens have the right to freely associate in political parties in order to contribute by democratic methods to determine national policy. Article 45 Petitions All citizens may address petitions to the Chambers demanding legislative measures or presenting general needs. Article 46 Offices (1) Citizens of one or the other sex are eligible for public office and for elective positions under equal conditions, according to the rules established by law. To this end, the republic adopts specific measures in order to promote equal chances for men and women. (2) The law may, regarding their right to be selected for public positions and elective offices, grant to those italians who do not belong to the republic the same opportunities as citizens. (3) Anyone elected to public office is entitled to the time necessary for the fulfillment of the respective duties while keeping his or her job. Article 47 Service (1) The defense of the fatherland is the sacred duty of every citizen. (2) Military service is compulsory within the limits and under the terms of the law. The fulfillment of military duties may not prejudice a citizen's position as an employee, nor the exercise of his political rights. (3) The rules about armed forces must conform to the democratic spirit of the republic. Article 48 Taxation (1) Everyone has to contribute to public expenditure in proportion to their capacity. (2) The tax system has to conform to the principle of progression. Article 49 to the Constitution (1) All citizens have the duty to be loyal to the republic and to observe the constitution and the laws. (2) Citizens entrusted with public functions must perform them with discipline and honor, and take an oath of office where required by law. PART VI - Organization of the Republic Article 50 Parliament (1) The parliament consists of the House of Representatives and the Senate. (2) The parliament holds joint session only in cases defined by the constitution. Article 51 House of Representatives (1) The house of representatives is elected by universal and direct suffrage. (2) The number of representatives is one hundred thirty. (3) Eligible are voters who have reached the age of twenty-five on election day. Article 52 Senate (1) The senate is elected on a regional basis (2) One hundred thirty senators are elected Article 53 for the Senate (1) Senators are elected universally and directly by voters older than twenty-five years. (2) Voters older than forty years are eligible to the senate. Article 54 for Life (1) Anyone who was Prime Minister is a senator for life unless waiving this privilege. (2) The president may appoint as senators for life five citizens who have brought honor to the nation through their exceptional accomplishments in the social, scientific, artistic, and literary fields. Article 55 Term (1) The house of representatives and the senate are elected for four months. (2) The term of each chamber may not be extended except by law and only in the case of war. Article 56 Reelections (1) The reelection of new chambers must take place within seventy days from the dissolution of the previous ones. The first session has to be take place no later than twenty days after elections. (2) The previous chambers retain their powers until the new chambers meet. Article 57 Sessions (1) Each chamber may be summoned in extraordinary session on the initiative of its speaker, the president of the republic, or of one third of its members. (2) If a chamber is summoned for an extraordinary session, the other chamber also convenes. Article 58 Speaker (1) Each chamber elect a speaker and members of the speaker's office from among its members. (2) The speaker and the speaker's office of the house of representatives preside when the parliament convenes in joint session. Article 59 of Procedures (1) Each Chamber adopt its rules of procedure by a majority of its members. (2) Sessions are public, but the chambers or the parliament in joint session may decide to sit in private. (3) Decisions of the chambers and of the parliament require the presence of a majority of the members and the consent of a majority of those present, notwichtstanding special majorities required by the constitution. (4) Government members, even if not members of the chambers, have the right to attend sessions and are required to be present if summoned. They have to be heard on their request. Article 60 and Incompatibility (1) Conditions of ineligibility or incompatibility with the office of deputy or senator are defined by law. (2) Nobody may be a member of both chambers at the same time. Article 61 for Admission Each chamber decide about the electoral admissibility of its members and about instances of ineligibility and incompatibility. Article 62 mandate Members of parliament represent the nation; they are free from imperative mandate. Article 63 Immunity (1) Members of parliament may not be called to answer for opinions expressed or votes cast in the exercise of their office. (2) Members of parliament may not be subjected to searches of their person or homeshall without prior authorization by their chamber, nor arrested or otherwise deprived of personal freedom, nor kept in a state of detention, except on an irrevocable conviction or caught in the act of a crime for which arrest is mandatory. (3) The same authorization is required to subject members of parliament to any form of interception of their conversations or communications, and in order to seize their mail or correspondence. Article 64 Allowance Members of parliament receive an allowance defined by law. PART VII - The President of the Republic Article 65 President The president of the Republic is General Junio Borghese Article 66 Term General Junio Borghese is President ad vitam Article 67 of the President (1) If the president is unable to perform his duties, they are carried out by the speaker of the senate ad interim. Article 68 Duties (1) The president is head of state and represents the unity of the nation. (2) The president may send messages to parliament. (3) He calls parliamentary elections and sets the date of their first meeting. (4) He authorizes the government's legislative initiatives. (5) He promulgates laws and issues decrees with the force of law as well as government regulations. (6) He call a referendum when provided for by the constitution. (7) He appoints state officials as provided by the laws. (8) He accredits and receives diplomatic representatives, ratifies international treaties once they are authorized by parliament, provided parliamentary approval is necessary. (9) He is the commander of the armed forces and chairman of the supreme defense council constituted by law; he declares war according to the decision of the parliament. (10) He chairs the superior council of the judiciary. (11) He has the power to grant pardons and commute punishments. (12) He confers the honors of the republic. Article 69 of the Chambers (1) The president may dissolve one or both chambers after having consulted their speakers. (2) He may not exercise this power during the last six months of his term, provided this period does not coincide partly or entirely with the last six months of the term of chambers. PART VIII - The Council of Ministers Article 70 Power (1) The government of the republic consists of the prime minister and the ministers jointly constituting the council of ministers. (2) The president appoints the prime minister and, on his advice, the ministers. Article 80 Oath The prime minister and the ministers, prior to taking office, are sworn in by the president. Article 81 of Confidence (1) Government has to enjoy the confidence of both chambers. (2) Confidence is granted or withdrawn by each chamber on a reasoned motion by vote using a roll-call. (3) The government has to appear before each chamber no later than ten days after its appointment to get a vote of confidence. (4) The rejection of a government proposal by a chamber does not force government resignation. (5) The request for a vote of no-confidence requires the signatures of at least one-tenth of the members of either chamber and is not debated until three days after it has been filed. Article 82 Responsibilities (1) The prime minister conducts and is responsible for the general policy of the government. He ensures the unity of general political and administrative policies, promoting and coordinating the activities of the ministers. (2) The ministers are jointly responsible for decisions of the council of ministers and individually for those of their ministries. (3) Rules concerning the role of the prime minister and the number, responsibilities and organization of the ministries are determined by law. Article 83 Offences The prime minister and ministers, even if no longer in office, are subject to ordinary courts for offences committed in the exercise of their duties only in those cases authorized by the senate or the house of representatives according to procedures defined by constitutional law. PART IX - The Judiciary Article 84 of Justice (1) The justice is administered in the name of the Republic. (2) Judges are only subject to the law. Article 85 Judges (1) Judicial functions are exclusively exercised by ordinary courts regulated by norms about the organization of the judiciary. (2) There may not exist extraordinary or special judges. Only specialized sections for specific matters may be established within the ordinary courts; qualified citizens who are not members of the judiciary may take part. (3) The law regulates the cases and forms of direct participation of the people in the administration of justice. Article 86 of State, Court of Accounts, Military Tribunals (1) The council of state and other administrative courts have jurisdiction over lawful claims under administrative law and over civil-law claims against the public administration in matters defined by law. (2) The court of accounts has jurisdiction over public accounts and other matters specified by law. (3) Military courts in time of war have jurisdiction according to the law. In time of peace they only have jurisdiction over military offences committed by members of the armed forces. Article 87 Judiciary, Superior Council of the Judiciary (1) The judiciary constitutes an autonomous and independent branch of government not subject to any other. (2) The superior council of the judiciary is chaired by the president. (3) The first president and the general public prosecutor of the court of cassation are members by law. (4) Other members are elected with two-thirds majority by all ordinary judges belonging to the different categories, and one-third by parliament in joint session, from among full professors of law and lawyers with at least fifteen years of practice. (5) The council elects a vice-chairman from among the members designated by parliament. (6) The elected members have a term of for four months and may not be immediately re-elected. (7) They are not allowed, while in office, to be registered as members of the legal profession, nor become members of parliament or of a regional council. PART X - Regions Article 88 of Regions The following regions are instituted: Piemonte; Valle d'Aosta; Lombardia; Trentino, Alto Adige; Veneto; Friuli-Venezia Giulia; Liguria; Emilia-Romagna; Toscana; Umbria; Marche; Lazio; Abruzzo; Molise; Campania; Puglia; Basilicata; Calabria; National symbols of Italy National Flag of Italy National Flag of the Italian Republic. 6/7/2009 - 11/11/2009 National Flag of the Italian Republic. 11/11/2009–Present Coat of Arms of Italy Coat of Arms of the Italian Republic. 6/7/2009 - 11/11/2009 Coat of Arms of the Italian Republic. 11/11/2009–Present Coat of Arms of Italian Somalia Coat of Arms of Italian Somalia. 28/9/2009 - 18/11/2009 Coat of Arms of Italian Somalia. 18/11/2009 - 09/12/2009, Collapse of the Free State of Somalia = Military of Italy = The Italian armed forces are under the command of the Supreme Defence Council, presided over by General Junio Borghese. The military has 15000 personnel on active duty. Army The National Republican Army (Esercito Nazionale Repubblicano) is the ground defence force of the Italian Republic numbering 15000 in November 2009. Its best-known combat vehicles are the Ariete Main Battle Tank and the Centauro Wheeled Tank Destoyer. Airforce The National Republican Air Force (Aeronautica Nazionale Repubblicana) in November 2009 operates 58 F-22 Raptors and 2 Tupolev Tu-160 bombers. Navy The National Republican Navy (Marina Militare Nazionale Repubblicana) is the naval branch of the military forces of Italy. It was formed in December 2009, as the Navy of the Italian Republic, and now is considered among the major navies in the Adriatic sea. Ships Cruisers (2) *MMR "Junio Borghese" *MMR "Vittorio Veneto" Battleships (2) *MMR "Giuseppe Garibaldi" *MMR "Italia Irredenta" Corvette (2) *MMR "Roma" *MMR "Venezia" = History of the Italian Republic = The Road to Reunification *'June 8, 2009' From the Municipality of Salò, Commander Junio Borghese declares the independence of the Italian Republic. The new state controls northern Italy with the exceptions of Piemonte, Valle d'Aosta and Liguria. From today onwards, Italy is independent and free. We never lost faith in the dream that one day we would stand among the nations of the world, and today we do. Our hopes have never been higher. Dreams are infinite, our challenges loom large, but nothing can deter us from moving forward to the greatness that history has reserved for us in the past. The road to reunification has began. Minister of Corporate Economy Angelo Tarchi announced an industrial plan that aims to raise industrial development above pre-independence levels *'June 9, 2009' The Italian Republic and the Greater Nordic Reich sign a Mutual Defense Pact. The regime launches the political campaign aimed at the reunification of the Italian peninsula. In the following hours, troop deployments are reported at the border Tuscany-Latium. *'June 10, 2009' The Italian Regime issues an ultimatum to Southern Italy. We announce to you the deployment of an enormous italian military force. Any resistance is perfectly futile. Italy guarantees the safety of the dynasty, if any resistance remains absent. If not, then a danger exists of complete annihilation of the country and its form of government. Therefore we admonish you urgently to make an appeal to the people and the military forces and furthermore to establish a line of communication with the Italian military command. *'June 11, 2009' The ultimatum is withdrawn only one day later. Diplomatic talks were held in Rome to reach an agreement, but failed. *'June 17, 2009' The Greater Nordic Reich Collapse, Southern Italy prepares the invasion of the Italian Republic. *'June 18, 2009' A 30.000 strong force cross the Latium-Tuscany border. In few hours the Italian army faces severe losses, retreating on the north side of the Po river. Few hours later, outnumbered and in complete disarray, the Italian forces rise the white flag. General Giorgio Almirante, from Lake Garda, proclaims the existance of a new Italian Government, declaring the birth of a new breakup state formed in the northern regions of Lombardia, Veneto, Friuli-Venezia Giulia and Trentino Alto-Adige becoming a new state in the Italian Peninsula and leaving the fascist regime in complete chaos. *'June 19, 2009' Italians are called to the polling stations. Unexpectedly, Junio Borghese and his Republican Fascist Party win the elections. The opposition denounces irregularities and manipulation of data. However, Giorgio Almirante recognizes the results and congratulated with Borghese. *'June 21, 2009' After an economic meltdown, italy registers 3 days of uninterrupted economic growth, followed by the renegotiation of a trade partnership with the Republic of Transvaal. *'June 24, 2009' The region of Bozen-Sudtirol asks for autonomous powers trought a public referendum, however the referendum was never held, and the talks between regional and central government never occured. *'June 26, 2009' The new Italian Government cedes the territories under the river Pò to Southern Italy, and grants the construction of a military base near the town of Lignano, North-Eastern Lombardy. *'June 28, 2009' In a widely expected move, Junio Borghese dissolves the parliament and prompts himself to the rank of General "The military has taken over the government, has executive authority and the running of this country," Generale Borghese told a news conference broadcast nationally. He urged all citizens to remain calm. *'July 6, 2009' The Provisional Military Government led by General Junio Borghese has succesfully reunificated north-western Italy with the Italian Republic. The annexation comes after a short talk between Italian and Prussian governments. The 3 Italian speaking regions Piemonte, Liguria and Valle d'Aosta, are subsequently occupied by Italian troops, and the national flag risen in the cities of Torino, Genova and Aosta. Just before dawn, the borders of west Lombardy were reopened for the first time after the fall of the Greater Nordic Reich. *'July 9, 2009' Citizens across Italy celebrated the countrys 1st Festival of the Republic on Wesnedsay, as the nation's military force was on full display at a parade in Milan. *'July 13, 2009' At least 26 people have died in riots and street battles in Italy's central region Lombardy Some 625 others have been injured in the deadliest unrest to hit the region in months and officials said the death toll was expected to rise. Italian Army sealed off streets in parts of the regional Capital, Milano, after the sudden strikes by Automobile, Construction, Asphalt and Anti-Rad Squads erupted into violence. Witnesses reported a new, smaller protest in a second city, Verona. *'July 26, 2009' Troops fired at crowds of anti-government protesters who fought back with petrol bombs and rocks in Milan today, in violence that killed two people, injured dozens and pushed Italy deeper into another strike crisis. General Junio Borghese, who declared a state of siege, authorized the use of live rounds against strikers and protesters. It is the second general strike in one month, the last one left at least hundred bodies laying on the streets. During the day, black smoke billowed into the sky over the city, protesters set fire to several buses to block the troops and a side of a government building was ablaze. *'July 28, 2009' General Junio Borghese announces new Republican Military Government. On the same day, Croatia imposes a trade embargo in Italy. Following days of international reactions, most of them in support of the Italian Republic, Croatia collapses and the blockade is henceforth lifted. *'August 3, 2009' A car bomb exploded this morning near a police station in downtown Milan. According to Emergency Service sources at least 47 people died and 114 were injured. The detonation occurred next to a café near the police station and a crowded market as tens of would-be policemen were coming to the station to join up the new State Police. The attack is claimed by the "Italian Committee *'August 7, 2009' More than 10000 people from across the country gathered at the Cathedral Square in the heart of the Italian capital, Milan, to watch the national flag raising ceremony today, the 2nd Month of the Italian Republic. People ranging from grey hairs to toddlers began to flock into the square, which is ablaze with the color of hundreds pots of flowers. "Happy birthday to you, fatherland!" acclaimed a group of scholars while seeing the tricolour flag rising in the company of the national anthem. A place under the Sun *'August 11, 2009' Following the collapse of the Roman Empire, General Borghese arrived in Rome at 20.30 in the evening, wearing the black shirt of the fascisti, and was received at the railway station with enthusiasm. He drove immediatly to the Quirinal Hill and already proclaimed Rome capital of the Italian Republic. The people of Rome have crowded ont o the streets to welcome the troops of the Italian Republic. Italy is reunificated, Italy is now more than a geographical term. The first Italian soldiers, reached the centre of Rome in the evening after encountering no resistance from locals and security forces still loyal to the "Imperial" government. This event brings to an end the long hostility between the Republic led by Junio Borghese and the Imperivm Romanvm led by Emperor Constantine Cato. The occupation was described as "Peaceful and well welcomed by the whole Italian people. Since my appointment as President of the Italian Republic, the supreme goal was to reunificate the peninsula under one, truly Italian government. This is not an invasion, this is not an occupation, this is the reunification of a territory rightfully belonging to the Republic, to the People of Italy, the sons of mars, the sons of the wolf. Shall united Italy last forever, shall we live forever in brotherhood and friendship" said General Junio borghese in a radio broadcast. *'August 18, 2009' General Junio Borghese said he will nationalize the Bank of Rome, one of the country's largest, and has asked the bank's owners for a meeting to set a price for the deal. "We're going to nationalize Bank of Rome. I'm calling on to come and start negotiating," Borghese said today in a speech on television and radio. "They wanted to sell the bank to a foreign banker, and as head of state and head of government I'm saying no. Sell it to the government, to the state. We're going to recuperate Bank of Rome. We're very much in need of a bank of that magnitude," he added. Borghese said the Roman bank withdrew its offer to sell the bank to a private foreign banker once the government expressed interest. He said he had a "copy of the pre-agreement document" between the Bank of Rome and the banker, whose identity he did not disclose. *'August 20, 2009' The Police Headquarter rehabilitation project was completed in Milan . From all indications, the once bustling Italian State Police is on the track to steady recovery. The station renovation project took about 17 days to complete at a cost of over 75.000€. The initial work mainly consisted of cleaning and removing rubbish from the sites and demolishing unsafe portions of the buildings. Station renovations included repair and replacement of plumbing and sewer systems, replacement of roofing and other structural components, painting, plastering, installing new windows, doors and frames, as well as flooring and tile. *'August 24, 2009' General Junio Borghese declared the state of siege in Rome tonight after twenty thousands blackshirts led by Benito Mussolini gathered up in the nation's largest cities and in the center of the capital. The coup attempt followed soaring inflation, rising unemployment, a devalued currency and the bankrupt of the northern steel industries. General Borghese's Leadership in the Fascist Republican Party was soundly defeated in the latest meeting by the supporters of Benito Mussolini. The blackshirts demanded Borghese to appoint Mussolini as Prime Minister, or he will be deposed by force. Reporting from Rome - General Junio Borghese ordered a total crackdown on dissidents in the Partito Fascista Repubblicano and followers of Deputy Benito Mussolini, vowing to strive for "national greatness" as army and police firing tear gas and swinging truncheons quelled a demonstration outside the parliament where he was sworn in. After almost 24 hours of negotiations, General Borghese refused to appoint Mussolini as Prime Minister of the Italian Republic and issued an arrest warrant on him and Defense Minister Rodolfo Graziani. His position at the Ministry of Defense was taken by General Borghese himself. *'September 5, 2009' Rome heralded its celebrations of Republic Day with one of the largest military parades seen since the collapse of the "Southern Empire" through Empire Avenue and the streets of Rome. Signifying the victory on Emperor Constantine Cato and the declaration of independence of the country, Republic Day continues to be one of the most poignant and emotional celebrations and national holidays in Italy. *'September 8, 2009' After the March on Rome that unified Italy, the Republican Military Government started considering ways to ideologize the Italian society, with an accent on schools. National Education Minister Renato Ricci has the task of "reorganizing the youth from a moral and physical point of view". "Fascist education is moral, physical, social, and military: it aims to create a complete and harmoniously developed human, a fascist one according to our views. Childhood and adolescence alike cannot be fed solely by concerts, theories, and abstract teaching. The truth we aim to teach them should appeal foremost to their fantasy, to their hearts, and only then to their minds. Educational values set through action and example will replace established approaches" The youth program "Balilla" is named after the moniker of a Genoese boy who, according to local legend, started the revolt of 1746 against the Habsburg forces that occupied the city in the War of the Austrian Succession. Balilla was chosen as the inspiration for his supposed age and revolutionary activity, while his presence in the fight against the invader inspired the irredentist stance taken by Italian Fascism. *'September 13, 2009' The Basilica of Saint Peter in Rome has reopened its doors to the public for the first time since the Italian reunification. General Junio Borghese presided over a solemn mass of rededication in the presence of hundreds of engineers, building workers and art restorers. The restoration and reconstruction of the 1700-year-old complex cost €1m. Church officials were keen for it to be completed in time for christmas. "It was a race against time and we won," Italian Culture Minister Renato Ricci said as he was shown the results. Two blank vaults on the ceiling, which once contained Michelangelo frescoes, are still awaiting restoration. Experts say that between 70% and 80% of the fragments have been recovered. The basilica complex is one of the most visited and venerated Roman Catholic shrines. *'September 14, 2009' White smoke appeared today at 0.42AM local time over the Sistine Chapel in Rome - the first sign that a new Pope had been elected by the Conclave of Cardinals. A few minutes later, the bells of St. Peter's Basilica began ringing, confirming the election. Camillo Cardinal Borghese had been selected as the successor to John Paul II as the 265th Pope of the Roman Catholic Church, and will be known as Pope Paul VII The new Pope appeared to the public within an hour of the first announcement. He appeared on the central balcony of St. Peter's Basilica and delivered a short address to the crowd in Italian. Tens of thousands of people were in St Peter's Square to observe the results of the election. The election of Camillo Cardinal Borghese, follows the process of normalization and re-conciliation between Italy and the Roman Chatolic Church. Paul VII also claimed to be the legal successor to the throne of Peter in Rome and refused to recognize any other Pope elected after the death of John Paul II in 2005. The Republican Military Government expressed satisfaction. *'September 21, 2009' The Republican Military Government presided by General Junio Borghese, announced a new military Junta composed of the three most important political figures of Republican Italy: Minister Roberto Ciano, Commander Renato Ricci, and General Junio Borghese himself. The new junta is also known as the "Triumvirato" the Triumvirate. With this move, the Senate of the Republic and the Chamber of Fasci and Corporation lost all of their legislative powers. No official reason was given for firing other ministers. Among those fired was Minister of Corporate Economy and Trade Angelo Tarchi, replaced by Commander Renato Ricci. General Junio Borghese said that many of the country's people were supporting the new Triumvirate. *'September 28, 2009' Italian colonists land in southern Somalia, proclaming the region a Colony of the Italian Republic. The Colonian Government is hereby established, presided by Governor General Roberto Ciano. *'October 5, 2009' Italy's worst ever earthquake has killed more than 1000 people and left 10.000 homeless. At least 2400 people were injured when the quake struck the northern region of Veneto this evening. A government spokesman said as many as 1000 may have been killed. It is likely the death toll will rise as rescue workers find more bodies under the rubble of fallen buildings. The local military and Red Cross are on the scene. They are due to be joined by rescue workers from Milan and Trieste. Officials from the affected towns are appealing for medicine and emergency lights for hospitals. Army units in the area have flown in equipment and medical staff by helicopter and flown out the injured.. *'October 13, 2009' At the beginning of 2006 the majority of italians was catholic. But the interruption of Papal elections paved the way to new cults and religions to be spread in the country. In the last years, the great churches were smashed, their content looted and the authorities sought to eradicate all traces of religion with laws and bans, until General Junio Borghese, with a controversial political move, signed a concordate with the new Church of Rome and Pope Paul VI Borghese, who claims to be the true successor to the throne of Peter in Rome. Recent studies show Italy's new religious majority found its roots in the cold lands of Scandinavia and Germania. Chatolicism in Italy has been strangled by political instability prior to July 2009 and the numerous wars destroyed everything, the churches were burned, the cathedrals closed, books were retranslated. Several reasons may be posited for the rapid growth of non-christian cults in Italy today. The continuing ‘open-door’ policy reserved to allies such Nordheim and Transvaal and Italy’s growing openness to the Nordic world. With the vast increase of tourists and businessmen in Italy, Italy is no longer cut off from the world. Religious ideas, including cultic ones, have a much greater freedom to gain entry. It should be noted that cults strongly based in Germany and former Nordland have made far greater inroads into Italy than the Transvaler-based cults such as Protestantism. The question facing the country now is whether traditional Roman Chatolicism, in its critically weakened state, will withstand the foreign onslaught - or whether Norse religion will peacefully succeed where chatolicism so brutally failed in the past. Many analysts and authorities are skeptical towards the northern cult, which does not seem to resemble the Latin roots of italian society. On the same day the Republican Military Government announced today that Italy had begun removing seals at several nuclear facilities in the area of Turin. The Government stated that Italy intended to begin enriching uranium—the critical step in making material for nuclear weapons—a move some European countries have tried to prevent over the last month. The enrichment of any uranium by Italy, even in small quantities, amounts to a significant ratcheting up of the tension between Italy and Molakia over its, until now dead, nuclear program. Italy has been warned that any enrichment of nuclear fuel will constitute a "red line" it must not cross. Longtime Italy observers are taken aback by the boldness of Italy's move. "When we learned last week that Italy was going to resume some 'research and development' work in Turin, we assumed there would be some modest initial activity, such as the production of centrifuge components, but this is a much bigger step," said a foreign analyst. He added that mastering the operation in the North-West, an highly industrialized area, was a "significant milestone," giving Italy important experience in overcoming the technical hurdles of uranium enrichment that can be transferred to larger cascades. *'October 15, 2009' General Junio Borghese announced a new government today, few weeks after the establishment of the "Triumvirate". The Triumvirate composed by General Borghese, Governor General Ciano and Commander Ricci, will mantain its role of "Military Junta", while the ministries have been reinstated and assigned to new prominent politicians of the Republican Fascist Party. Most of them are new to big politics. Healthcare went to Alfredo Cucco, Communication to Augusto Liverani. National Education and Sport to Alessandro Pavolini, Agriculture to Augusto Liberani, Justice to Filippo Anfuso, Finance to Vincenzo Azzolini. The Interior and State Activities portfolio was handed to Carlo Alberto Biggini who had been MVSN chief-of-staff. The Chief of the National Nuclear Program is Vito Volterra, an experienced researcher. Governor General Roberto Ciano maintained the Foreign Affairs portfolio, and Commander Renato Ricci was transfered to Defence. *'October 29, 2009' "Dalmatian Prime Minister Michael Visari and German Kanzler Tambarskjelve will visit Rome today" General Junio Borghese said, in a new sign that Rome is reviving a Nordland-era cooperation and friendship "And this will be yet another contribution to the development of ties. Their visit is yet more evidence that relations between Italy, Germany and Dalmatia are developing in a very dynamic way" he added. Italy has been trying to restore its Nordland-era relations with Germany and Dalmatia by expanding trade and cultural ties. Its efforts are intended partly to show displeasure with the anti-Nord sentiment expressed by Molakia and Euzkadi in the past months, accused by Borghese of implementing interventionist policies that have destabilized Europe. "Cooperation between Italy, Germany and Dalmatia in the technological-cultural sphere is developing normally ... and every country has the right to define with whom it will develop such cooperation," Governor General of Italian Somalia and Minister of Foreign Affairs Roberto Ciano told reporters in Mogadiscio "Italy will not ask permission from any other country and will not explain it to anyone. Cooperation between Italy, Germany and Dalmatia in this area will always be directed to widening the friendship and the defense capabilities of Italy," he added. Junio Borghese said Italy's technology pact with Germany was "An important component of our close partnership." Germany was Rome's main benefactor during the Nordland era but the collapse of the Greater Nordlandic Reich dealt a heavy blow to Italy's economy. Relations were reopened only few months ago. General Borghese said the two countries had "overcome that pause" and contacts were now intense. Rome has been taking a greater interest in Central Europe and the Balkans, a strategy that political analysts and diplomats say has more to do with selling arms to the region than with flexing its muscles under the nose of Molakia. *'October 23, 2009' The Republican Military Government decided today to lift a ban on the members of the royal family returning from exile, paving the way for a possible homecoming by heir to the throne of the House of Savoy. Analysts welcomed the government's move to amend two half-century-old constitutional clauses, which barred the House of Savoy entering Italy as punishment for abandoning the country in wartime. "It is important that the Republican Military Government turn over a page of history," said General Junio Borghese. He said the exile had lasted too long and that the Savoys' return was "absolutely right". Italy will remain a republic and the Savoys will be expected to renounce politics and any claim to former royal properties - although not a passion for guns, women and football. Mr Emanuele was nine years old when he sailed from Naples in 1946 to follow his father, Umberto II, Italy's last king, into exile after Italians chose a republic over a monarchy in a referendum. A constitutional amendment two years later barred their return. The Savoys ruled parts of Italy and France from the 11th century and the unified Italian state from 1871, but the family name turned to mud during the reign of Umberto's father, Vittorio Emanuel III, who brought Italy to the defeat in the Second World War. Fleeing Rome in 1943 generated a contempt which still endures. The Savoys moved to a lakeside villa in Switzerland and have lobbied successive governments to lift the constitutional ban. *'October 25, 2009' Italy launched a domestically made satellite into orbit for the first time today, prompting further details over Italy's nuclear ambitions. The Agenzia Spaziale Italiana (Italian Space Agency) said the launch of Alis Aquilae I° ("On an eagle's wings") research and telecom satellite is a major step in its space technology timed to coincide with the end of technology exportations and a major modernization of the military. The long-range ballistic technology used to put satellites into orbit could also be used for launching warheads, although Italy says it has no plans to do so. "Dear Italian nation, your children have placed the first indigenous satellite into orbit," General Junio Borghese said in a televised message, adding the launch was successful. The Agenzia Spaziale Italiana said Alis Aquilae I° was orbiting Bob "We have established communications with it and the necessary information has been received." Sending Alis Aquilae I° into space is a message to the world that Italy is "very powerful and you have to deal with us in the right way," an Italian political analyst said. *'October 26, 2009' General Junio Borghese sent Italian troops to support Carthage today, one day after it was attacked by rouge anarchist terrorist groups "2000 Italian Troops of the I° Corpo Truppe Volontarie Italiane (Corps of Italian Volunteer Troops or CTVI) were dispatched today to the aid of the Kingdom of Carthage and the defense of the City," reported RAI Radio-Television today. In Rome, General Junio Borghese said troops have already landed landed in Tunisia and are ready to take position in the outskirts of the city with Frontline duties. The first task of the expeditionary force was said to be defense of Carthage and liberate all cities captured by the terrorists. *'November 3, 2009' In an exclusive interview with RAI Radio-Television, Italian Somalia’s newly-appointed Governor General, Colonel Siad Barre, a prominent figure of the pro-Borghese politicians of Somalia, said his priority will be to “re-confirm the credibility of the colony and improve its wealth”. “I will follow the guidelines of the Republican Military Government and the Colonial Government of Italian Somalia to improve social services and reaffirm the friendly relations between the natives and the colonists. The Italians saved my people and my country from anarchy and lawlessness, their intervention was our salvation.” the 50 year-old Colonel pledged “I was surprised to have been chosen” Barre said. He replaced Roberto Ciano, who held the position for one month after being appointed by General Borghese to supervise infrastructure and social projects. Asked what needs to change in Italian Somalia, now the most advanced, most developed region in the Horn of Africa, Barre told RAI: “We need to reinforce unity in Somalia and reaffirm the people’s confidence in the Italian Colonial Government”. Colonel Siad Barre previously held two senior posts in Mr Ciano's Colonial Government, first as Head of the Colonial Police of Italian Somalia, then as Chief of Public Security. Reaction to Siad Barre’s appointment has been positive in Somalia and Italy “He’s been in the local government before so he’s aware of the political game he will have to play,” an analyst said. *'November 4, 2009' Pope Paul VI Borghese, the 265° Bishop of Rome and Pope of the Roman Chatolic Church, has died at the age of 75. The Pope died in his private apartment at the Vatican at 10.00am today, surrounded by his closest Italian aides. Many thousands of people gathered in Rome's St Peter's Square to pay tribute to the pontiff, while church bells throughout the city began tolling. The Pope had suffered worsening health problems including a heart condition "Our Holy Father Paul VI Borghese has returned to the house of the Father". Vatican spokesman said a mass was held at his bedside by senior officials before his death. The Pope then received the Viaticum, a Catholic rite for the sick and dying. The Italian government has declared three days of mourning. News of the Pope's death was received with intense emotion The Pope is to lie in state in St Peter's Basilica from Thusday afternoon, the Vatican said. The funeral date has not been set but it is not expected before Saturday. Pope Paul VI Borghese died after suffering from heart and kidney problems and unstable blood pressure. Minutes after his death, the Vatican issued a brief statement to confirm the news, adding that procedures to be carried out in the event of the death of the Pope had been set in motion. The Pope's death was immediately announced to the crowds gathered in St Peter's Square. The news was met with long applause, an Italian sign of respect, followed by several minutes of silence as the crowd took in the news. A RAI Radio-Television's correspondent at the Vatican, says people in the square stood in groups, comforting one other. In the Pope's native neighborhood, Roma-Trastevere, people fell to their knees and wept as the news reached them. Tributes have been coming in from political and religious leaders in other parts of the country. General Junio Borghese, grandson of Paul VI Borghese, said he was deeply saddened by the death of a Pope whom he described as a tireless advocate of peace and freedom of religion. Few hours later, white smoke appeared on the Sistine Chapel when, taking the name Pope Benedict XVII, someone appeared on the balcony of St Peter's Basilica. His arrival was greeted by loud cheers from the many thousands of pilgrims who had packed St Peter's Square as news of his election spread across Rome. *'November 8, 2009' Italy has launched for the first time a naval force specifically to defend and patrol Italian and Somali waters from foreign attacks, blockades and piracy. 5 Combat ships (MMR "Vittorio Veneto" Cruiser ; MMR "Junio Borghese" Cruiser; MMR "Giuseppe Garibaldi" Battleship; MMR "Italia Irredenta" Battleship; MMR "Roma" Corvette) have been launched today from Genova and assigned to the Italian 1st Fleet, which is immediatly dispatching the MMR "Roma" Corvette to the shores of Somalia, to continue the fight against piracy. Commanded by Admiral Umberto Pugliese, the fleet is expected to start work today. The sudden concentration of warships off Italy has already had a positive impact, and the fleet will cooperate along with the airforce and the army to defend Italy on land, sea and air fronts. "Today Italy reached a tremendous achievement, the era of blockade and naval threats is over. Our Navy will defend the Republic with courage and honour" Admiral Pugliese said "And for now the Italian Republic is the only active nation in the fight against piracy in Somalia" he said. Besides the launching of the first fleet, protective measures by merchant ships, including pulling up ladders to stop pirates climbing on board, travelling at high speeds and staying in close radio contact with other vessels and international warships, have contributed to a recent reduction in successful attacks. *'November 9' The Suprema Corte di Cassazione (Supremee Court of last resort) ruled that crucifixes should be removed from Italian classrooms and public buildings. The case was brought to the Constitutional Court. Using the principle of freedom of religion, the Constitutional Court said that crucifix in public buildings are against the principle of secularism of the state. The court also said putting a crucifix in a classroom restricts the right of parents to educate their children in conformity with their convictions. Displaying crucifixes also restricts the "right of children to believe or not to believe" and could be "disturbing for students" from other religions and ethnic minorities. The Supreme Court of last resort, agreed with this view and ruled in favour, ordering the Italian government to remove the religious symbol from public schools and public buildings. Representative of the major chatolic organizations said: "The ruling of the Supreme Court of last resort was received with shock and sadness." It was "wrong and myopic" to try to exclude a symbol of charity from education, they added. "Religion offered a vital contribution to the moral formation of people". Describing the rulling as "Strong but necessary", General Junio Borghese said: "It must be enforced with firmness. Italy has its culture, its traditions and its history, but religion symbols cannot be enforced. Those who come among us must understand and accept this." Italian Foreign Minister, Roberto Ciano, said the court's decision had dealt a "Necessary blow to religious fundamentalism in an Italy of values and rights," adding it was a good precedent for other countries. In a statement, Chatolic organizations added: “the Crucifix has always been a sign of God’s love, unity and welcoming for all humanity. It is sad that it might be considered as a sign of division, of exclusion or limitation of freedoms” but General Borghese answered "If the crucifix is a sign of God's love, is the electric chair a sign of Dr. Alfred P. Southwick's love?" The Second Republic and the transition to democracy *'November 11, 2009' The Italian government has decided to bring timely changes to the country's coat of arms and bring it into force today, the RAI Radio Television reported. According to RAI, the new coat of arms is based on the Republic's desire for peace and progress, the strenght of the Italian people, the distinguished landscape of the country, national unity and self-pride. The emblem comprises a white five-pointed star, with a fine red border, superimposed upon a five-spoked cogwheel, standing between an olive branch to the dexter side and an oak branch to the sinister side; the green branches are in turn bound together by a red ribbon bearing the inscription REPVBBLICA ITALIANA in white capital letters. As it was not designed to conform to traditional heraldic rules, it does not have a formal blazon. The dominant element, however, is the five-pointed Stellone d'Italia (Italy's Big Star); an ancient secular symbol of Italy. Iconographic of the Renaissance, it is usually seen shining radiant over Italia Turrita, the personification of Italy. The star marked the first award of Republican reconstruction, the Order of the Star of Italian Solidarity, and still indicates membership of the Armed Forces today. The steel cogwheel which surrounds it refers to the Constitution of the Italian Republic: Italy is a fascist republic, built on labour At the top, its shape also recalls a mural crown, as worn by Italia Turrita (meaning with towers), typical of Italian civic heraldry of communal origin. Both oak and olive trees are characteristic of the Italian landscape. While the oak branch is symbolic of the strength and dignity of the Italian people, the olive branch represents the Republic’s desire for peace, both harmony at home and brotherhood abroad, as expressed in the Constitution: Italy repudiates war as an instrument of aggression The Comment: "Italy's crumbling revolution - Are Military rule days numbered? Political analysts tend to describe the current situation in Italy in alarmist terms, suggesting that the days of the Regime are numbered, the political and legal system faces heavy reforms and "democratization", and the country is prone to political changes. These changes and prospectives for heavy reforms don't come from political minorities in exile, but directly from the highest ranks of the Republican Military Government. Even if these assessments are premature or extreme, the relentless confrontations between the "reformist" and the "conservative" in the Republican Military Government augur a turbulent political future. The June revolution faces a profound challenge from a new and disenchanted generation, widely known in Italy as "the Second Republic." For this broad swath of political society born after june, Junio Borghese's promise of a just and free Italian society has proven a success, and therefore the end of Military rule and return to a Democratic-Republicn government might be in sight. After five months of fascist rule, Italy is now by all accounts politically repressed, but economically strong, and socially peaceful and united. And the ruling fascist oligarchy lacks any effective solutions for this rather internal desire for change. *'November 14, 2009' General Junio Borghese unexpectectly announced a political plan today to guide Italy from military rule to civilian democracy by March 2010. Tonight, in a national broadcast watched by his countrymen, the General said five months would be needed to prepare Italy for civilian rule. Values do not change overnight, nor do people change old habits as if one were switching off and switching on the light. Military rule, if enforced too long in a peaceful and stable country like Italy, might bring unnecessary violence and dissent. I hereby declare myself Presidente a Vita (Life President), and start the democratization process that will return Italy to civilian rule. However, restrictions will be still enforced on anarchists and communists who will not be allowed to take part to political activities" the General said. In five month of independence from the former Greater Nordic Reich, Italy's economy and technology level reached the standards of many Central European countries such the Rheinmark and Deutschland. ''Economy and infrastructure have been fully restored and reached the level of a first world country, our mission is almost completed the General said today listing the achievements of the Republican Military Government during its mandate. Law, Public Administration, Social Services and Investments have been perfected brilliantly by the Regime. Earlier today, the Government released a 200-page white paper that detailed the transition to civilian rule. The timetable provides for a constituent assembly in January, removal of a ban on party politics except communist and anarchist, regional elections and census in February, and general and local elections in March. Italy's Constitution, adopted in 1948 but largerly reformed by the Republican Military Government, is expected to be retained largely intact. But in one major change, the number of political parties is to be limited to four. Provisions that have not changed include: a bicameral legislature (Senate and Chamber of Deputies), and a restriction limiting Prime Ministers to two terms of four months each. In his speech, General Junio Borghese warned politicians not to try to speed up the transition. The Government does not recognize any sacred cow and would like to remind politicians that the ban on party or partisan politics is still very much in force, he said. Today, the Republican Military Government report rejected the privatization of major companies. The military also rejected the imposition of a political ideology on the nation. The Government believes an ideology will eventually evolve with time and a political maturity of the country, the report said. General Junio Borghese also pointed Italian Somalia will remain under Italian rule, but with the guidance of Colonel Siad Barre, the colony will obtain more autonomy from Rome, and be allowed to design a new flag and a new coat of arms according to the country's history and culture. November 15, 2009 General Junio Borghese freed several prominent political prisoners today and Human Right organizations urged authorities to release all persons held for nonviolent political activities and to end the harassment of former political prisoners. Authorities conditionally released 3500 political prisoners, who have been imprisoned since June 2009. "Italy's release of the political prisoners is good news," said a prominent human rights activist "But a truly historic change would be general amnesty for people convicted for their nonviolent political beliefs and activities, and an end to the harassment of former political prisoners." Italian authorities also said they have in recent days freed another 500 persons convicted of crimes for their roles in protests during June about social and economic conditions in Milan. All of the freed prisoners reportedly received a "conditional release," meaning they could be re-imprisoned without a trial before the expiration of their sentences for unspecified misconduct, until the new democratic Constitution is approved. Former political prisoners in Italy routinely face months of harassment by the authorities after their release from detention, including intensive police surveillance, restrictions on their movement within the country and a refusal to issue them passports. The courts had initially sentenced several of the prisoners to life jail terms, later commuted to periods of up to 30 years. General Borghese cracked down on dissidents in June. Despite today's releases, hundreds of Italians remain imprisoned for politically motivated offenses after being convicted in trials that lacked basic fair-trial guarantees, such as credible investigations into allegations by defendants that their interrogators had tortured them to force them to sign false confessions. November 18, 2009 MOGADISCIO, Italian Somalia - The Colonial Government of Italian Somalia presided over by Colonel Siad Barre decided today to remove, under direct orders from the Government of Rome, the roman faces from its national coat of arms and approved a new version of the coat to reflect the historical roots and landscape of the country. Italian Somalia is the last political entity of the Italian Republican Military Government breaking all ties with its fascist symbols. Italian Somalia's current coat of arms was originally created in 1936. The national flag will be the Italian Tricolour, without the roman eagle. ROMA, Italy - The ovra, the most dreaded force in Fascist society, was ordered dismantled today and its spying and information-gathering duties entrusted to a new, separate agency. The landmark decision by Junio Borghese and the other members of the ruling Republican Military Government was openly aimed at breaking the OVRA's stranglehold on state security functions, which made it an indispensable but ultimately dangerous adjunct of power. By order of Junio Borghese and the Ministries of the Republican Military Government who attended the plenary assembly of the Parliament, the OVRA is to be supplanted by the DISR "Dipartimento delle Informazioni per la Sicurezza della Repubblica" (Department of Information Security of the Republic), an inter-republic agency for counterespionage and a government committee to command the OVRA's border guards. The reform evidently brings to a definitive end the organized surveillance of citizens' political views, a classic OVRA function that made the committee the nemesis of human rights advocates and countless others, linking the OVRA in the world's eyes to the most cynical, brutal abuses of Fascist power.